Mega Man Alpha
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: Dr. Bynion, Light's new student get's captured by Dr. Wily and his Robots get reprogramed, can Mega and Roll stop him
1. Title

**MC: never did a Mega Man fanfic, so please bear with me...**

 **Enforcermon: you'll do fine...**

 **Acorn Man: yeah! you made us didn't ya, that's the first step.**

 **Swan Man: enough praise, let's get this over with!**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

Mega Man- Alpha

(i do not own Mega Man, just Dr. Bynion and the OC Robot Masters)

 **In the Year 20XX...**

Dr. Anton Bynion, Dr. Light's friend and student introduces himself to the world as he was admitted into the Ministry of Science.

"hello to all, my name is Dr. Anton Bynion, as one of Dr. Thomas Light's students, i have a lot to live up to, but i will try to make this world a better place for humans and robots."

the crowd cheered as Dr. Light shook his hand.

But not all were excited...

Dr. Albert Wily, Evil genius, was angered at the fact that Dr. Bynion was admitted into the Ministry of Science.

"hmmph!, that little upstart! i'll fix him" he growled...

Bynion's lab was 2 blocks away from Dr. Light's lab, and so, Dr. Light, Roll, and Mega Man went to visit.

but when they got there, the entire lab was totaled, Metaurs and Batomotons were everywhere! and Dr. Bynion's assistants were huddled into a corner.

Mega Man and Roll, now equiped with the Roll Buster, quickly dispatched the enemy robots.

"you're getting good with that thing sis," said Mega Man.

Roll blushed as she fried a Metaur with her Buster.

when it was over, one of the assistants rushed over to the others, "Wily took Dr. Bynion hostage! why would he do that?" she asked.

Roll scoped around, only to find a tape saying "Play Me!"

Mega Man played the tape...

"Mwahahaha! Well Thomas, it seems like i have your most prized student, i've also reprogramed 8 of his new robots to keep Mega Man entertained! you think you can save him you blue pest? just try!"

"Dr. Light! forget about me! save my robots, stop Wily before he..."

the tape ended...

filled with sorrow, Dr. Light asks both Roll and Mega Man to stop Wily and save Dr. Bynion!

and so, Mega Man and Roll set out for their most brutal quest yet!

PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Robot Masters

Robot Masters for Mega Man- Alpha

 **Acorn Man**

 **Size: 4 feet, 3 inches**

 **Weight: 210 pounds.**

 **Attack: Acorn Grenade**

 **Location: National Park**

Bio: designed to be a park ranger, he is built with a universal translater needed to comunicate with all animals and plant life. his Acorn Grenade has a 40 yard range, damaging the target and those within range, fighting aside, he loves to watch nature documentaries, And Wood Man and Plant man are his only friends.

 **Ruby Man**

 **Height: 5 feet, 4 inches.**

 **Weight: 1.5 Tons.**

 **Attack: Dual Sword**

 **Location: Desert Fortress**

 **Bio:** made for desert warfare, his Ruby infused armor could reflect anything but Explosives, he is a master swordsman, said to have beaten over 200 robots in battle, among them are Sword Man, Enker, Knight Man, and Slash Man.

 **Pyrimid Woman**

 **Height: 5 feet, 2 inches.**

 **Weight: 2.1 Tons**

 **Attack: Tri-Barrier**

 **Location: Lost Ruins**

Bio: designed to be a more advanced version of Pharoh Man, Pyrimid Woman was also made for exploring Pyrimids, she can lift objects 12 times her size due to her powerful, long arms, she is also made of a strong stone-like material simalar to Stone Man's armor. despite that, she is incredibly shy and will only fight when threatened.

 **Swan Man**

 **Height: 4 feet, 3 inches**

 **Weight: 12.4 tons.**

 **Attack: Typhoon Charge**

 **Location: Bird and Insect Reserch Tower**

made after a swan, Swan Man was designed shortly after Acorn Man, making them brothers, Swan Man's purpose is to track the migration patterns of birds and insects, his wings can whip up gale-force winds at will, Combat aside, he is an exccilent poet.

 **Dice Man**

 **Height: 5 feet, 6 inches**

 **Weight, 230 pounds.**

 **Attack: Dice Knuckle**

 **Location: Robot Casino**

Made to run casinos, Dice Man always plays fair when it comes to gambling, he was made with extra parts from Magic Man, his Dice Knuckle's power depends on the number the dice on his head lands on, his favorite pastime is blackjack and Seven card stud.

 **Hoop Man**

 **Height: 4 feet, 2 inches**

 **Weight: 2 tons**

 **Attack: Void Hoop**

 **Location: Planetarium**

an Advanced robot made for the exploration of alternate dimensions, his large hoop can open rifts in time and space, but for only a short while, he has a strong friendship with Star Man, Galaxy Man and Astro Man.

 **Comb Man**

 **Height: 5 feet, 4 inches**

 **Weight: 2.2 Tons**

 **Attack: Slash Comb**

 **Location: Lumber Mill**

an advanced lumberjack robot designed to cut down older trees, his Titanium combs can slice through thick wood, his Slash Comb is made for close range combat, Comb Man loves to til soil and garden and thinks Cut Man is a whimp.

 **Boil Man**

 **Height: 7 feet, 3 inches**

 **Weight: 710 pounds**

 **Attack: Steam Strike**

 **Location: Hot Springs**

 **Bio:** made for Spa Resort Matinence, he can reach Tempetures of 550 Degrees, his Steam Strike has the force power of a shotgun, he loves boiling hot tea and hot springs in equal measures. Bubble Man and Heat Man are his closest friends.

 **if you do or don't like them, i am open for reviews, BUT NO FLAMING! this is my first Mega Man fic, so cut me some slack!**


	3. Proto Man's Sacrifice

Chapter 1

Attack of the Mad Falcon- Proto Man's Sacrifice!

As Mega Man and Roll rush to save Dr Bynion, little do they know they were being watched...

"Hmmm, (licks lips) those two look tasty! RAWRK!" a voice said.

tthe two robots ran further into the city when they heard a familar tune...

(Proto Man whistles)

"Proto Man?" Mega Man said.

the sheild-clad loner apears behind them.

"Mega, Roll, long time no see..." he said, "i've got good news and bad news, the good news is that i found where Dr. Bynion is located, the bad news is that it's in the bottom of the ocean and the keys to open it have been given to his 8 robots whom Wily reprogramed."

"well, i never said it would be easy." said Mega Man, "come on guys, Wily isn't gonna stop himself!"

just then, Wily's saucer crashed right in front of them.

"ack! Stupid zero turning radius! even in the blasted future, nothing works!" he yelled.

"WILY!" all three said.

"greetings, scrap metal, i **was** going to sit back and watch you fail, but now that Proto Man is here, i feel that this would be an excilent time to introduce my latest creation, The Mad Falcon!" he cackled.

no sooner did he said that a giant bird robot appeared, it was purple with green and red feathers, a razor-sharp beak with a purple mohawk, and long legs with wheels instead of talons.

"(sniff sniff!) yummy, i smell chicken-flavored metal!" it said.

"oh! did i mention, it has a taste for fresh metal?" Wily said, "well, i'm leaving, **if** you survive, i'll be wating for you at the bottom of the ocean!"

and with that Dr. Wily left, leaving the three robots to their doom.

Mega Man charged his Mega Buster, Roll charged her Roll Buster, and Proto Man, redied his Proto Buster.

"FIRE!" all 3 said.

the two buster shots were blocked by Mad Falcon's wings, but Roll's Buster hit the robot's eye.

"RARRRWK! my Eye! shit! that freaking hurts!" it said as it reeled in pain.

"good shot, little sis!" said Proto Man

"now it's my turn!" said Mega Man as he slid under the bird and fired a few shots at the back of the bird's head.

"that was a dick move!" it said as it swated Mega Man away with it's tail.

Angered, Mad Falcon started pecking at them wiith it's beak, Roll and Proto managed to dodge it, but Mega was not so lucky, the bird was able to tear off Mega Man's arm.

Struggling to get up, Mega was unable to see the Mad Falcon charging it's final attack until it was too late.

Or was it?...

Proto Man pushed his brother out of the way just as Mad Falcon fired it's laser, but did not have time to block.

The attack pierced Proto's chest, sending him flying.

"PROTO!" Roll yelled, angered, she shot her Buster with as much power as she could, severing the robot's head.

Without it's head, Mad Falcon fell silent and colasped.

Roll ran to her brothers, Mega Man was fine but Proto Man was not so lucky.

"Proto..." said Mega Man.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to Dr. Light in a jiff" said Roll.

Proto man shook his head, "my...main drive is scroched, i'm losing power...Roll..be s...strong.." he said before he left this world.

"PROTO!" cried Roll.

Mega Man patted Roll on the back, he tried to be brave but inside he was tearing apart at the seams.

Roll, grabbing Proto's sheild, stood up and wiped her face, now was not the time for tears.

Holding hands, the two robots proceeded to find the first Robot Master...

To be continued...

PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Roll's Shinning Moment

Chapter 2

Bass Attacks! - Roll's Shinning Moment!

 **Park Area- 5 yards from Acorn Man's base**

Mega Man and Roll Proceeded to the National Park to confront Acorn Man, Bynion's first Robot.

Roll, clutching Proto Man's sheild, walked along side her brother, still remembering what he said.

"Roll...be...s...strong"

Dr. Light, had intergrated Proto's armor onto Roll, making her a combat and support robot, her new armor is similar to Proto Man's but instead of red and gray, it was red and pink with a pink scarf around her neck like Proto's.

"Mega, i can't replace him, but i will do my best to try!" she said.

"that's all i can ask of you.." he said as he smiled and held her hand.

just then...

BOOOM!

Mega was struck by a energy blast, when he got up he saw his arch-rival Bass and Trebble, standing in front of him.

"well well, We meet once more..." he said, Trebble just growled.

"Bass, we have no time to deal with you, we have to rescue Dr. Bynion and his Robots!" Mega Man said sternly.

"NO! you will face me now!, and what's this? Roll has been configured into a combat robot?" he asked.

"yes, you want my brother, you'll have to face me!" she said, "Mega Man, go stop Acorn Man, i got this!"

Mega Man wanted to object but she was right, he nodded and went on ahead.

"hey! i'm not done with..." he said until...

ZZZZAAAAPPP!

He was shot in the back of the head by Roll's new weapon, the Roll Laser!

"what's wrong Bass? don't you want a real challenge?" she goated.

"that wouldn't be you, would it?" he said as he got into fighting stance.

Roll lept upwards to catch him by suprise and unleashed a barage of laser shots.

"OK, you got a few shots in, and i will admit, you have potential, but you are still nowhere near my level!" Bass said proudly, "Trebble, to me!"

The robot-wolf-dog lept in the air and merged with Bass, causing a bright purple light to flash.

when it faded, Bass' super form could be seen.

"not bad, except for one flaw..." Roll said.

"oh, and that would be?" Bass said.

the female rolled her eyes, aimed her laser well, and cut Bass' wings off, causing him to fall to the ground.

"SHIIIITTTTTT!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.

"All that power is useless unless you know how to use it right, that's what my brother was trying to teach you!" she said, "now if you excuse me, my big brother needs me..." she said as she walked away.

Bass, returned to his default from, got up and processed what happened.

"Trebble...i think i'm in love!" he said.

Trebble just howled...

PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Acorn Man

Chapter 3

Acorn Man- Defender of Trees!

At last, Mega Man had made it to Acorn Man's base.

as he enters the room, he finds a small robot with an acorn top on his head, his armor was a deep orange and brown.

"w-what the? you're not allowed here, Dr. Wily said no one's allowed here, especally you!" he said in a childlike voice.

"Acorn Man, you've been decived! Wily only wants to use you!" Roll said as she arrived to aid her brother.

"she's right, Wily cares nothing for you, or the people you hurt!" Mega Man said.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT NOW!" Acorn Man yelled, "YOU'RE UPSETING THE TREES!"

the trees were shaking, Acorn Man whispered sweet words to them.

"we are not leaving without that key!" said Roll.

"fine!" he said as he pointed he cannon.

BOOM!

three acorns shot out, when they fell to the ground, a massive explosion was caused.

"YIPE!" said Roll.

"Roll, let's combine our attacks!" said Mega Man.

MEGA BUSTER!

ROLL LASER!

the result was an eletric ball that shocked him senseless.

"One more time!" said Mega Man.

this time, Roll put everything she had in her Laser.

ZZZZZAPPPPP!

Acorn Man fell to the ground.

a minute later...

"oooohhh my head! what happened?" Acorn Man said.

"you were under Wily's control, but you're okay now!" said Mega Man.

"Dr. Bynion! where is he?" Acorn Man said.

"Wily has him...but you have one of his keys!" said Roll.

"well, Take it! and save my creator!" said Acron Man as he handed Mega Man the key, "also, copy my powers, they will help you."

 **Mega Man gets the Acorn Grenade!**

 **Roll Gets the Leaf Cyclone!**

PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Ruby Man

Chapter 4

Ruby Man- Swordsman Supreme!

Mega and Roll sped to the desert to confront the next of Bynion's Robot Masters, Ruby Man!

"acording to Acorn Man, Ruby Man's base is a about 5 miles from here." said Roll.

Maga Man set his buster to Acorn Man's weapon.

when they got to the base, an army of Metaurs greeted them.

both robots gulped...

just then a tall robot appeared, he had Ruby red armor, crystal red shoulder plates, a black, metalic mustache and ruby swords for hands.

"Bonjour, monsour Mega Man and Madame Roll, i am Ruby Man!" he said in a cheezy french accent, "Dr. Willy has informed me of your arival se vou plea."

"then you know why we are here?" said Roll.

"oui, but if you want this key than you must pry it from my cold, deactivated body! En Guarde!" he said as he lunged at Mega Man.

Roll blocked his attack with her sheild and fired her Laser to stun him.

"yeowch!" Ruby man screamed.

Mega Man fired his Acorn Grenade at Ruby Man, causing his swords to shatter, then Ruby Man made two new swords appear.

Roll charged her Roll laser and shot at his chest, then Mega Man fired his Acorn Grenade again.

the combined attack was just enough to stun him but good.

 **an hour later...**

"oooh, my head, what has happened?" Ruby Man asked.

"you were under Willy's control." said Mega.

"i remember now, Monsuir Wily wanted me to join his army, i refused, and then everything went black." Ruby Man recalled.

"we need your key to free Dr Bynion and stop Willy!" said Roll.

"ahh yes, take it mon cheir, and copy my weapon, i'm sure it would be of use, Au revoir!" he said.

 **Mega Man got the Dual Sword and Rush Cycle!**

 **Roll got the Sniper Gem!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Pyrimid Woman

Chapter 5

Pyrimid Woman- Sandy Sentinel!

( **play Pharoh Man's Stage music)**

Mega Man and Roll continued into the desert to locate Pyrimid Woman who was held up in some nearby ruins.

as they entered inside, they found Drill Man and Toad Man lying unconcious.

as the duo walked closer, Toad Man began to stir.

"what happened?" ask Roll.

"Pyrimid Woman, she took over and tore us apart, ribbit!" he croaked, " Drill Man and i survived, the others...they weren't so lucky..ribbit!"

"and Pharoh Man?..." asked Mega Man.

"he and Dive Man...they're still fighting her!" said Drill Man as he got up.

"go back to Dr. Cossack, get fixed, we may need you guys later on!" said Roll.

Both robots nodded as they left...

Mega Man and Roll continued deeper into into the base, when they made it to Pharoh Man's room, Mega Man set his buster to Ruby Man's weapon, as did Roll.

they went inside only to find Pharoh Man and Dive Man locked in mortal battle with a tall, Pyrimid-like woman with a ponytail on top, a pink bow was tied to it.

"what took you guys so long! we've been fighting this woman for hours and Pharoh Man already lost an arm!" yelled Dive Man.

"we'll take it from here, get Pharoh Man back to Dr. Cossack!" said Roll.

the two teleported out as Mega Man and Roll aproached Pyrimid Woman.

"t..that's f..f..far enough!" she said.

the two robots steeped back.

"i have my orders, please don't make me fight you!"

Roll and Mega Man looked at her, she was tremmbling, she clearly did not want to fight.

"we need that key to save your creator, don't you care?" said Roll.

"yes, but if i give it to you, Wily will kill him! please...j...just go!" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"i am sorry, but we need that key." Mega Man said as he crept closer.

"I SAID NO!" she screamed as her eyes turned red, she generated a yellow triangle sheild and swatted Mega Man to the wall with it, "you just couldn't leave me alone, could you? now i have to fight!"

Roll used her Sniper Gem, and fired red homing crystals at her, the explosion blinded her long enough for Mega Man to recover.

He charged up his Dual Swords and slashed her instantly, causing her to black out.

An hour later, Pyrimid Woman woke up and saw that Roll had her key.

"Don't worry, once we have all eight keys, we'll stop Wily and save Dr. Bynion." Roll said.

"t..thank you, here, take my weapon too!" she said with a giggle.

 **Mega Man got Tri-Barrier!**

 **Roll got Gaia Beam!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Swan Man

Chapter 6

Swan Man- Gracefull Guardian!

Mega Man and Roll traveled up the Bird and Insect Research Tower to locate Swan Man.

"it was really nice of Wind Man to give us dirrections" said Roll.

"he knows what Wily is capable of.." said her brother.

as they climbed up the tower and faced many dangers, little did they know they were being watched.

 **Meanwhile at Wily's undersea fortress...**

Wily was furious! Mega Man had allready gotten three keys now.

"if he gets the forth one, i'm doomed!" he bellowed.

"even if he does, he needs four more to free Dr. Bynion, and his other 4 robots will tear that blue pest apart!" said Bass.

Wily grumbled to himself...

as Mega and Roll reached the top a small voice can be heard.

 _two robots enter, but they won't leave alive,_

 _they are no match for my speed and my powerful dive!_

the two robots look up to find a round, white robot flutter downward, it's wings had fans intergrated in, and his left arm had sharp talons.

"you must be Swan Man." asked Roll.

the robot nodded, "indeed, i konw why you're here, if you want my key, you'll have to face me in glorious battle!"

the three robots colided!

Mega Man shot his buster to try to take out his wing, but he was too fast.

Roll set her weapon to the Gaia Beam, and was able to fell the robot.

his wings damaged, he charged at them with blinding speed.

Mega used his Tri-Barrier and swated him twords the wall,

a minute later...

Swan Man got up, rubbing his head, "i was right, you two do have the power to stop Wily, here is my Key, But the other 4 are much more of a problem, Take my Weapon, you will need it.

 **Mega Man got the Typhoon Charge!**

 **Roll got the Charge Spin!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Hoop Man

Chapter 7

Hoop Man- Master of Time and space!

Mega Man and Roll sped twords the planetarium, in hopes to corner Hoop Man, one of Bynion's more powerful Robots.

as they continued further, they saw mysterious Ring-like Screens each showing one of Mega's Victories.

"Hoop Man must be studying you," said Roll, "you better let me fight him."

"i got a better idea, how about both of you fight me!..." said a voice from nowhere.

both robots gulped...

just then, a large Purple hoop floated downward, and out from the hoop stepped a semi-muscular, greenish robot.

"i am Hoop Man, and you must be Mega Man, it is a honnor to meet you in the flesh." he spoke in polite british voice as he held his Hoop.

Both Roll and Mega looked at the strange Robot's weapon.

"by your expressions, i can tell you are puzzled, i do not blame you, even i was wondering why i was built this way." he said.

"well, we'll ask you that after we beat you!" said Mega.

"confident as always, very well, HAVE AT YOU!" he said.

Roll fired a few shots from her laser, But it was sucked up by the black hole within his Hoop.

Mega used his Typhoon Charge and slammed Hoop man to a wall.

Hoop Man Tossed his Hoop at them, as it spun it formed a Black Tornado as it sucked up everything.

Mega Man used his Typhoon Charge and slammed the tornado back at Hoop Man. knocking him out.

 **an hour later...**

Hoop Man, now free from Wily's control. told Mega and Roll why he was built.

from what they could gather, Hoop Man was made to explore Paraellel Worlds and gather Data, in doing so, help Dr. Bynion in research, however Wily took the Data for himself, and has found a world in which Wily rules the planet, by getting information from his other self, Wily has found a Metal alloy know as "Arkanium" and is working on a fifth MegaMan Killer as we speak!

"Not another one!" said Mega.

"Take my weapon, and stop Wily before he can complete it." said Hoop Man.

 **Mega man gets the Void Hoop and Rush super Adapter!**

 **Roll gets the Black Stinger and Tango Super Adapter!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Dice Man

Chapter 8

Dice Man- Luckiest Robot Alive!

as Mega and Roll made their way through the Robot Casino, they found Clown Man, beaten up, along with Magic Man, Shade Man and Punk, a Mega Man Killer.

"what happened?" ask Roll.

"Dice Man beat the crap outa us, we got off lucky, Dust Man and Ring Man were ripped apart and sold for scrap!" said Punk.

"Skull Man is still fighting Dice Man! please help him!" said Shade Man.

the robot duo made it to Dice Man's Office, only to find Skull Man still in one piece.

"...he's...all...yours" said Skull Man.

the bone robot left to find the others, Mega and Roll look at the large, Dice-shaped Robot with large metal fists.

"so, you's Mega Man eh?, well name's Dice Man, a pleasure to beat the scrap outa you's" he said in a Broklyn-style accent.

"Dice man, we need that key to save your creator, don't you even care?" Roll asked.

"as long as i'ms making moneys, i'm happy!" he said as he cracks his knuckles.

he lunges at mega, stops, rolls the dice on his head...

"6! you's screwed now!" Dice Man says as he launches his large blue fist.

Mega uses Hoop man's weapon and deflects the attack back at him.

"OH SHI..." was all Dice Man had to say before...

BOOM!

 **an hour later...**

Dice man awakens to find that Mega now has the 6th key.

"Tanks' if you hurry, you's can still saves' my creator, and take my weapon, good luck." said Dice Man

 **Mega Man got the Dice Knuckle!**

 **Roll got the Dice Grenade!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Comb Man

Chapter 9

Comb Man-Master Lumberjack!

Mega Man and Roll was speeding twords the forrest after reciving a tip from Cut Man that Comb Man was in the area.

"this guy isn't too hard to find..." said Roll as she gazed at the carnage, tree after tree was chopped down leaving a trail of destruction!

when they finaly reached Comb Man, they noticed Wood Man and Plant Man was fighting the tall, dark orange robot with two combs-like Blades for hands.

unfortunatley, the two robots were sent flying!

"hahahahahah! no robot is a match for me!" Comb Man boasted.

Roll was infuriated, she allready had to watch Proto Man die, but enough was enough!

"Hey! Freddy Kruger reject!" Roll yelled.

"what" said Comb Man.

Roll Launched her Dice Grenade at Comb Man.

BOOM!

"Catch..." said Roll.

Comb Man got up and laughed.

"Heh, not bad, not bad ya got a lot of fight in you, i like that." he said.

"then you're gonna love me!" said Mega Man as he charged his Mega Buster at Comb Man's face.

"Ah...SHI...!"

Boom!

 **a hour later...**

Comb Man, now free from Wily's control, was ashamed at what he had done.

He gave Mega Man his Key and his weapon and slinked away...

 **Mega Man got the Slash Comb!**

 **Roll got the Boomerang Comb!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	12. Boil Man

Chapter 10

Boil Man- Too hot to Handle!

Mega and Roll, along with Wave Man and Splash Woman sped to the Hot Springs to confront Boil Man, the last of Bynion's Robots.

"Robots come here to relax their joints, amazing what scalding hot water can do..." said Splash Woman.

Wave Man just grunted...

as they ventured deeper into the active geyser, they saw manny hot springs each with robots relaxing in them.

one particular hot spring had a sign saying "Wave and Splash"

"oh! this one's ours, this is where we part for the moment, we'll meet you at the entrance!" she giggled.

Wave Man nodded...

the duo nodded back as they left their friends to relax.

"those two were perfect for each other..." said Roll.

They entered Boil Man's lair where a large, red robot with twin water tanks on his shoulders was testing the water levels, he was floating on a single jet of steam.

"Top of the mornin' to you, lad and lass, you look like you could use a good soak, HERE!" he yelled as he shot a jet of steam, it severed Mega Man's arm, but left his buster arm intact.

"Ouch!" he said, he switched to Comb Man's Slash Comb and sliced one of his tanks, only to watch as a new one took it's place.

Roll unleashed a barrage of laser shots. toppling the robot.

"geez, lass no need to get physical, i was only testing you, if you can save the doc, yer okay in me books, copy my weapon and good luck!" he said as he shook Roll's hand and gave her his key.

 **Mega Man gets the Steam Strike!**

 **Roll gets the Steam Sheild!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	13. Wily Fortress 1

Chapter 11

Wily's Fortress 1- the Bubble Devil!

Mega and Roll swam underwater to storm Dr. Wily's undersea fortress, a giant Clam with a skull like structure within.

Mega had spoken to Hoop Man before starting this mission.

"Arkanium is a sturdy but Radioactive Metal, extremely harmful to humans, if this new robot is completed, the human race could be destroyed just by being near this thing!" Hoop Man said.

As the duo entered the complex, they took on an platoon of Mettaurs, Telleys, and landmines.

when they reached the gate, Dr. Bynion was waiting for them, all tied up, before they could reach him, they were stopped by a large bubble like creature, it sprouted arms and legs and a robot eye.

"Not another one..." said Mega.

"Bumo, bububmoomom, Bumo!" it said.

Roll used her Laser and popped the bubble, Mega Man was able to get some shots in before it generated another bubble.

it swated Mega away, and turned it's attention to Roll.

with a well-time shot she was able to destroy the robotic eye and pop the buble.

"Mega! you allright?" Roll asked.

Mega Man groaned but gave her a thumbs-up, he got up and hurried alongside his sister to free the doctor.

Acorn Man arived moments later to take the good doctor home, while Mega and Roll continued onward.

PLZ REVIEW!


	14. Wily Fortress 2

Chapter 12

Wily Fortress 2- Quick Man's Revenge!

the duo continued onward, deeper into Wily's fortress, evading numerous traps and spikes.

within a few moments, they ventured into a factory where the Arkanium was stored.

"Dr. Bynion stated that Arkanium can only be destroyed by extreme heat." said Roll.

before they could even set their busters, a red blur knocked them to the ground..

"time for a rematch, Mega jerk!" it said.

"show yourself!" said Roll

the robot steped out of the shadows, it was...

"Quick Man!" they said.

"in the flesh!...sorta!" he chuckled.

"let me guess, Wily rebuilt you to stop us?" asked Roll.

The Speed robot nodded...

"i kicked your butt once, i can do it again!" Mega said and set his buster to Swan Man's weapon.

Quick Man chuckled and disapeared, Mega Man close behind him, thanks to Swan Man's waepon, he could keep up with Quick Man and dodge his boomerangs.

"WHAT THE?" Quick Man said.

with a few good shots from Roll, Mega was able to beat Quick Man, slicing him with his own boomerang.

"No! Not fair! i'm the fastest bot there is!" he said.

Roll rolled her eyes and blasted his head off.

Mega looked at his sister with pride, she had just been a combat robot for only a while, and already she was just as good as Proto Man if not better.

Both siblings held hands and continued further.

PLZ REVIEW!


	15. Wily Fortress 3

Chapter 13

Willy fortress 3- Enter Kapoera!

After destroying all the Arkanium, Mega Man and Roll entered the chamber where Wily's evil Masterpiece was held.

"it's quiet...Too quiet..." said Roll

 **(AN: i cannot belive i just typed that!)**

Both robots activated their super adapters.

RUSH!

TANGO!

Roll's Super form was in a way...breathtaking, she now donned Proto's sunglasses, had a set of claws in one hand and Proto's sheild in the other. her armor was a deep green and black.

"Whoa..." said Mega.

both ready, they crept closer until...

"That's far enough..." a voice said.

"Show yourself!" said Mega.

the robot stepped into the light, it was a huge, hulking robot, it glowed a sinister blue, indicating that he was made with Arkanium.

his hands were big, almost like steel clamps and inside him was a nuclear core.

his armor was white and black and his chest had a biohazard symbol, and he he had only one big, reddish eye.

"gasp...i am Kapoera, 's final masterpice." he said, "i...gasp...will be the...gasp..last thing you see Mega Man!"

Both robots scattered as he fired energy from his eye.

he was slow, but he had the power to back it up, Mega and Roll could not get close enough to land a direct hit.

"that's it! i'm done with being a moving target!" said Roll as she charged ahead.

With one swipe of her claw, she was able to remove one of Geisha's arms.

Mega Man, with a well-timeed rocket punch, was able to fell the fiend!

Both robots were about to high-five when...

GRAAAHHH!

Kapoera was still alive!

But before he could kill our heroes...

ZZZZZAAAPP!

Bass shot him in the back, destroying him instantly!

Mega and Roll just stood there, jaws dropped.

"Bass...but why?" asked Mega.

"Two reasons, one, there is no way in HELL i'm about to sit there and watch some Radioactive reject beat you before i do! and two..."

Bass walked twords Roll and kissed her!

"i don't think Roll would be happy if she lost another brother." he finished.

Roll just blushed...

"Wily is waiting for you bellow, Good luck" said Bass as he took off!

Roll just stood there, wobbly...

Both robots snapped out of it and proceeded to find Wily!.

REVIEW PLZ!


	16. Wily Fortress FINALE

Chapter 14

Wily Fortress FINALE

Mega Man and Roll walked down a long hallway leading to a small room.

"that's odd, usually by now i'd be fighting Wily.." Mega thought.

they opened the door only to find Wily in his bed, attached to medical equipment.

most of his mustache fell out, he was paler than a fish struggling for air and his eyes were bloodshot, a clear sign of radiation poisoning from the Arkanium.

he turned to find Mega standing before him.

"well Mega Man, you won...cough...despite all my atempts to beat you, you won..." Dr. Wily said.

for the first time, Mega Man felt sorry for him,"Dr. Wily, this isn't how i wanted it to end..."

"but it ends just the same, i have nothing left, nothing to throw at you, no tricks left in my arsinal, just these last words...cough cough...i may have hated Dr. Light, but i also respected him, please watch over Dr. Bynion, don't let him end up like me...old..alone..and angry at the world..." Wily said.

Mega held Wily's hand, "i Promise..."

with that gesture of good will, Wily closed his eyes for the last time.

Mega carried his body and exited his fortress, Roll following.

 **a month later...**

All of Wily's, Dr. Light's and Dr. Cossack's Robot's attended Wily's funeral, a statue of him was carved by Metal Man while Drill Man dug the grave. Hard Man and Guts Man carried Wily's Coffin.

Mega was the first to speak:

"Now...i now realized why Wily did the things he did, it was not out hate for the world or jelousy twords Dr. Light, he just wanted the same fame Dr. light and Dr. Cossack had, and we punished him for it, Wily's robots could've killed me at any time, but they didn't, they told me the reason was that i was Dr. light's legacy, and even Wily couldn't destroy that."

After a few moments, the robots burried him...

Roll stood next to her brother, "i guess we should thank Wily, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have so manny friends."

Mega Man nodded...

THE END!

PLZ REVIEW!


	17. Epilouge

Epilouge

 **BYN-001**

 **Acorn Man- Master of Nature**

Acorn Man stood over a large forrest, Wood Man and Plant Man by his side.

"okay fellas, we have a lot of work to do! let's make this forrest great again" he said.

Wood Man and Plant man nodded.

 **BYN-002**

 **Ruby Man- Master of Swordplay**

Ruby Man and Knight Man stood before each other.

"You know this ends in the same result, monsuir" Ruby Man said.

"Things change, my most noble advisary, HAVE AT YOU" Knight Man cried.

The two robots clashed!

 **BYN-003**

 **Pyrimid Woman- Master of Exploration**

Pharoh Man studies a long forgotten tablet.

"oh Circuts! this is a dead language, i cannot translate it." he said.

"Maybe i can..." said Pyrimid Woman, "hmmmm, it says that the treasure is found within the queen's burial chambers."

"Lead the way" Pharoh Man said.

 **BYN-004**

 **Swan Man- Master of Flight**

Swan Man and Tengu Man look at the sunset,

"ahh, such beauty, almost too beautifull for words." said Tengu Man.

Swan Man just nodded as he too is a loss for words.

 **BYN-005**

 **Hoop Man- Master of Dimensions**

Galaxy Man and Hoop Man were studying a alternate world in which humans have mastered the internet (Mega Man Battle Network).

"Facinating, do you concur?" asked Hoop Man.

"YES...BEEP...HOWEVER, I HAVE SEVERE DOUBTS THAT THIS CIVILIZATION WILL SURVIVE...BEEP" said Galaxy Man.

 **BYN-006**

Dice Man- Master of Gambling

Dice Man and Skull Man play a game of Poker...

"Three of a kind!" said Skull Man.

all Dice Man did was smile, "Aces High! i win...again."

Skull Man's jaw dropped...

 **BYN-007**

 **Comb Man- Master of Cutting**

Comb Man teaches Slash Man how to garden...

"Remember, the right type of compost is essential for a proper garden" he said.

"What about rotten eggs as material?" Slash Man asks.

"If you mix it with sardine oil, yes, just be carfull, rust from the can may render the entire batch useless." said Comb Man.

 **BYN-008**

 **Boil Man- Master of Steam**

 **At the hot spring...**

"ahhhh! now this is relaxing!" said Bubble Man

"yo' Boil Man, why don't you join us?" asked Heat Man.

"sorry lads, somone has to keep these babies working." said Boil Man as he maintains the heat levels.

THE END

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
